Lost, Then Found
by dizi
Summary: My first foray into the supernatural! Xavier's school has a new student... or does it? Why is this little girl so troubled? What mutant powers does she even have? And why is Logan the only one who can see her? You'll have to read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: As you should know, I do not own the X-Men. They are the sole property of Marvel Comics Group. However, I do claim assorted OC's and will generally share if asked politely.

* * *

**Lost, Then Found  
**by Dizi

Chapter 1

"Your heart isn't in it tonight," Jenny said, picking up the empty beer glass. "Why don't you just go home?"

"Maybe yer right." Logan sighed, looking around the room. Harry's was hopping, business was good, but Logan just couldn't seem to get into his usual entertainment. Like Jenny had said, his heart wasn't in it. Nothing was out of the ordinary, he was just... something. "See ya later."

On it's springed hinge, the door shut behind him automatically as he walked outside. A gust of wind almost blew his battered cowboy hat off his head, it was so strong. Logan frowned.

The leaves on the trees hadn't moved.

He shrugged it off, got into his jeep, and drove back to the mansion.

* * *

_A week later..._

A group of thirteen children ranging in age from about ten to seventeen were following Jean Grey-Summers on a tour of the mansion. Seeing them coming, Logan paused to lean against the wall of the main hallway so they could pass by. He didn't feel the need to meet them before he saw any of them in training.

Jean had other ideas. She stopped the group to introduce him. "Boys and girls, this is Logan. He's a trainer and will work with all of you at one point or another. His specialty is self-defense, but helps with the training of your mutant powers too."

They all looked at him curiously. He didn't encourage them, only nodding in acknowledgement with a scowl on his face.

Taking the hint, Jean motioned for them to continue following her and the group moved on.

At the back of the pack was one of the younger children. A small girl who was probably tall for her age with blond Shirley Temple curls in her hair and green eyes with deep shadows under them. As the others hurried along, she stopped in front of Logan.

Giving him a sweet friendly smile, she stayed a safe distance away and said, "Hi. My name's Melody."

"Huh." Looking at her assessingly, Logan wondered what had happened to her that she seemed so run-down. He didn't have any doubt one of the women would take care of her though. "Ya oughtta stay with the others, Melody."

"Okay," she said a little sadly, and turned to run after the group.

Continuing on his way, Logan put her from his mind. Until a minute later when a thought struck him. He hadn't gotten a scent off her. Not a whiff, and everyone had a unique scent.

Turning slightly, he looked back over his shoulder. He could still see the group but not the girl.

Shaking his head, he assumed she was obscured by some of the larger kids.

* * *

_Two months later..._

He decided there were too many damn kids in the place. There was nowhere he could go without tripping over one of them.

Most often Melody.

Logan wasn't sure what it was about her that caught at his mind. He had gotten used to her not having a scent, figured it was something to do with her mutation. She wasn't in any of his classes, but that wasn't unusual because she was so young.

It wasn't like she invaded his space. He saw her in crowds, in the cafeteria, outside with the other kids. She was just there. But then, so was about a hundred others.

One of the things that probably bothered him most was she always seemed to be alone, even in a crowd. Melody didn't talk to people. Or when she did, they ignored her. She also still had that essence of sadness around her.

However, Melody wasn't his student - yet - and he was sure either Jean, Ororo, or maybe even Emma was watching over her.

* * *

_Four months later..._

Unable to sleep, Logan went to the kitchen for a beer. There had been a refrigerator for personal items since Jenny's time in the mansion but now there was an industrial sized one for school use. Also, a small fridge was in each of the rec rooms for the students to put their snacks since they weren't allowed in the kitchen after hours.

Popping the top, he strolled through the school leisurely on his way back to his room.

On the second floor was there was a corridor separating the girls and boys dorms which held the stairs leading to the adult level. There were some teachers who stayed in the dorms to watch the children but most of them were on the third floor. Himself, he kept his rooms on the adult level because he didn't want to be around kids twenty-four hours a day.

More for decoration than anything else as it was hardly ever used, there was a bench in the corridor. Logan stopped abruptly when he saw it was occupied.

"What're ya doin' up?" he asked Melody in his usual gruff tone. "It's almost midnight an' ya got class tomorraw."

The little girl shrugged.

"Ya havin' trouble sleepin'?"

The sadness almost pouring off her when she looked up at him brought out his protective instincts. "What's the matter, sweetheart?"

"I miss my Mommy. She doesn't talk to me like she used to."

Keeping a little space between them, Logan sat on the bench beside her. "Maybe she's busy. Yer here an' she's there. Ya don't know what's goin' on with her. Probably ain't nothin' ta worry about."

The child didn't look convinced.

"Have ya talked ta yer teachers 'bout it?"

Her head hung down so he couldn't see her face, and he took it for a 'no'. "They'll help ya all they can."

Hope tinged her voice when she whispered again, "Really?"

"Sure. Now ya go on inta the dorm an' talk ta them in the mornin', 'kay?" Standing, he opened the door to the girl's wing for her.

Melody slowly made her way inside, her footsteps so light even he couldn't hear them. But before he could close the door, she turned and gave him a small smile. "I'll try to do what you say."

"Jist try, sweetheart. That's all any of us can do." He closed the door and continued to his room without finishing his beer.

* * *

_Five months later..._

His duffle bag packed with a few belongings, Logan was just waiting for Jubes so they could go on their little vacation to his cabin up north. They didn't get to spend as much time together as he would like. Though Spring Break for the school and the college she was going to didn't coincide, he was taking some time so they could catch up. Besides, they both needed a break.

But he had enough time to smoke a cigar while she was talking to Jean and Emma. Opening his window, so no one - meaning Scott - would complain about the smoke, he saw some of the kids playing kickball on the back lawn. One of them was Melody.

An older girl landed a solid kick, sending the ball flying into the outfield. Melody ran after it, but one of the boys dashed ahead and grabbed it before she could get hold of the ball. Slowly walking back into her position, she stopped and looked up at him.

From the rather large distance three stories down, she shouldn't have been able to see him. Logan got the feeling she could though. Not for the first time, he wondered what her mutant powers were. She didn't have a scent and, judging by how she was acting now, she had enhanced vision, but that could be part of any number of mutations. When Kitty was 'phasing' she could lose her scent and Warren had the sight of a hawk. Many combinations were possible.

He didn't know why he hadn't asked. For some reason, he had never thought of it when anyone was around that would know. Which was unlike him when he wanted to know about something.

Over the last several months, Logan had seen Melody around the school as he had before. It had taken her a long time, but she seemed to have finally started to adjust to school life. Many times he'd seen her at night and spoken to her, always sending her to her bed after doing his best to reassure her. She didn't look as sad anymore.

The door to his room opened, startling him from his thoughts.

Waving a hand to disperse the smoke, Jubilee warned, "Scott's going to have a fit, you know. Jean said he put some kids on suspension for smoking in their room. He wants the teachers to set an example."

"Too bad fer him, I ain't a student," Logan replied with a smirk.

"What are you looking at?" She came over to stand beside him and looked out the window.

"Just some kids playin'."

* * *

_Three weeks later..._

In the small TV room, Logan flipped channels trying to find something to watch, but there was slim pickings on a Wednesday afternoon.

"You were gone again."

He didn't jump at the sound of Melody's accusing voice, having gotten used to not hearing or smelling her approach. "We've talked 'bout that. I went on vacation. Even I need a break sometimes."

"No, you went away two days ago," she clarified. "I couldn't find you. I don't like it when you leave."

"Ya might be too young ta understand, but we don't jist teach here. We also go out an' help mutants that need us," Logan tried to explain for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"I don't like it," she said stubbornly. "_I_ need you, so you should stay where I can find you."

"Were ya sad again?" he asked in concern. For such a little girl to get depressed so much was unusual and he couldn't help wondering why Emma or Chuck hadn't caught on. Jean was pregnant so her powers were acting all weird, the hazards of a mutant having whacked hormones.

"My Mommy still doesn't talk to me." Her eyes glazed with tears he had never seen her shed.

"What's yer teacher say? Ya promised me ya'd talk ta 'em," Logan reminded her.

"They don't hear me. Only you do."

Melody had said this before but then had looked happier within a couple days, so he hadn't worried about it. Enough was enough, this had been going on for way too long. "I'll take care o' this. We're goin' ta see the Professor."

"He doesn't listen either," she said miserably.

"How hard did ya try? Chuck wouldn't turned ya away." He frowned at her when she looked away with a guilty expression.

"Logan?" Jean asked tentatively, just inside the room.

Turning away from Melody, he looked at Jean in the opposite direction. "Yeah?"

"Who are you talking to?" Her eyes were wide, staring at him.

Thinking she and certain others really needed to start paying more attention to the students, Logan gestured beside him without looking. "Melody."

Jean was quiet for a moment, her hand rubbing her slightly swollen belly. Finally she said, "But there's no one there."

Turning to face where he _knew _Melody was, Logan became utterly still and chill ran down his spine.

She was right. No one was there.

to be continued.

* * *

note: And so begins my ghost story! I was watching "Ghost Hunters" on the Sci-Fi channel and the whole thing came to me. I got the it all written in about two weeks. Being as I'm very happy with it, I hope you all like it too. This one is eight chapters and I expect to post the last chapter on Halloween. This means somewhere in there I'll have to post outside of my usual schedule but I'll post it on my bio and let you know in the author's note. 

As always, please tell me what you think. If you don't feel comfortable leaving a review, my email address is still on my bio. Remember if you don't log in and you would like a response then you have to put your email address in. I'm a little behind in responses due to internet connectivity issues but I do respond to each and every one.

Thanks for reading and the support,  
Dizi


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER:  
As you should know, I do not own the X-Men. They are the sole property of Marvel Comics Group. However, I do claim assorted OC's and will generally share if asked politely.

* * *

**Lost, Then Found  
**by Dizi

Chapter 2

As had become his habit for any of the oddness surrounding Melody, including his own, Logan ignored or made excuses for it. "Ya musta scared her off."

"Logan, I'm blocking the exit and I've been here a few minutes," Jean told him slowly, wanting to be very clear. "I saw you. You were talking to thin air, nothing even on the psychic plane. _No one was there_."

"Aw, Jeannie, ya cain't say that fer sure, yer powers ain't workin' right," he protested stubbornly. He talked to Melody often and _knew _there was nothing wrong with him. Was Melody a teleporter?

Knowing there was no point in arguing when he used that tone, Jean suggested, "Um, maybe you should talk to Charles?"

"Damn right, just what I was plannin' on doin'. Whats goin' on around here that a kid like her is havin' problems an' nobody gives a damn?" Even as he said the words they didn't ring true for him. The assorted teachers, staff, and X-Men - the former two also sometimes part of the third - DID care about the kids. To his disgust, he did too. So how had Melody slipped through the cracks?

But he was angry and confused, which made him even angrier, as he stomped his way out and to Xavier's office/study.

After he was gone, Jean contacted Charles telepathically. _'Professor_?'

_'Please_, _Jean, a little less power_,' he replied with a mental wince. _'You're supposed to use your abilities sparingly for now. And I understood you were on your way to your room to rest.'_

_'I know, and I'm going to take a nap, I promise. But you should know there was a strange incident up here involving Logan and he's on his way to see you.'_

_'From your tone, I surmise it may not be a pleasant visit. Don't worry, I am very used to Logan's moods. Just take your nap and leave it to me.'_

No sooner had they released their mental connection than Logan burst in on Charles privacy.

"I've had it, Chuck," he announced. "We're supposed ta be helpin' these kids, but ain't nobody doin' nothin' fer Melody."

"I can see you are concerned." Charles kept his voice calm and soothing. "By coming to me, _you _are helping her. Now, Melody is the girl who sings, correct? The one who can entrance a whole crowd?"

"Naw, that one's older an' has dark hair. She's a young 'un, maybe ten, with light curls. Kinda reminds me o' Shirley Temple, only not as cute an' she don't go 'round singin'." Logan didn't know if Charles was using his telepathy, he had trained himself to calm down when he was in this room, or if it was natural, but he was feeling more reasonable.

In fact, Charles was not using his powers at that moment. He was trying to recall the child from Logan's description and couldn't. "Off-hand, I don't remember anyone like that, and I try to pay close attention to younger students. Do you mind if I look through your memories of her?"

"Whatever ya need ta do. I want this taken care of." Logan relaxed, leaving his mind wide open. He wouldn't have allowed it for anyone but Charles or Jean, and trusted him to not mess around with what he shouldn't.

Because Logan was thinking of Melody, his memories of her were at the forefront of his mind. Charles could clearly see everything Logan remembered about her. With apprehension, he looked more closely, now taking the matter much more seriously.

Because he had never in his life seen the girl before. Until now within the confines of Logan's mind.

Examining each sighting and meeting carefully along with Logan's subconscious observations, Charles noticed many things out of place. For one, the child was always dressed in the same red plaid dress with puffy sleeves. Her curly blond hair with the crooked red bow on the side was always the same. By comparing images, he could see she hadn't grown at all, staying the same height. Melody didn't change.

Logan should have noticed these things. Part of him had, but had come up with explanations. Her lack of scent and sounds when she walked should have made large impressions. But for some reason, Logan's subconscious had ignored them. Perhaps because it was protecting him from the unknown.

Very telling was that aside from sitting or standing on a surface, Melody didn't touch anything or anyone.

Another thing that bothered him was how she acted. It was as though she really were a student. Logan had seen her in the hallways, outside of classrooms, in the corridor leading to the dorms, the cafeteria, and the back lawn; everywhere the students went. She appeared to be studying or playing, many times talking to people. In one she was even talking to _him _and he remembered the day clearly. In the memory, Charles saw himself seem to be listening, but in his own memories no one had been there.

Yet, Logan had seen her. Spoken to her.

Charles could detect no psychic traces. Logan didn't seem to have been invaded in any way. His mind was as sound as ever. Though in the past that was not always the case, at this time there was no indication this was from some trauma, not post-traumatic stress disorder. Due to his healing factor, it was unlikely to have a physical reason or it would not have gone on for so long.

He could simply not come up with a reason for the girl who wasn't there. Melody.

"So what's the verdict, Chuck? Ya recognize her now?" Logan asked once he was sure the other man was done playing around in his brain.

"I..." Charles hesitated. "I would like to consult Emma and Betsy."

"Huh?" Logan's confusion was palpable. "One a them in charge o' the kid?"

"Logan, it's clear you have a seen her, but she's _not _a student."

"What's she doin' here if she ain't a student?" Logan demanded.

"The better question is," Charles said softly, "why is she only in your mind?"

* * *

Just to rule out any possibilities, Hank did a full CAT scan. As Charles guessed, no abnormalities were found.

It took a little convincing on Charles part, but Logan finally agreed to let Betsy and Emma look through his memories too.

They were left just as confused as Charles for a root cause, with Betsy flat out refusing to do more. In her opinion, Logan's brain was too complex to mess with and she didn't want to delve any deeper.

However, Emma was intrigued. She was convinced there had to be a psychic touch that was too delicate for them to find. It was her idea to set a trap for what she assumed to be a wayward telepath. Why said telepath would choose Logan to experiment with was beyond her.

More convincing was needed for both Charles and Logan, but in the end they agreed. Charles would stay in Logan's mind at all times - no matter how loathsome he found it to be both because it was against his moral code and he didn't want to know what Logan was thinking at any given moment - and when next Melody made an 'appearance', he would contact Emma and together they would trace her back to the source.

Another week went by and Charles thought he might go insane. Logan's mind went from animal to man in a split second, sometimes warring with each other. Try as he might to ignore the mundane as well as sometimes crude thoughts, they were there for him to see and at times feel himself. It wasn't pleasant to say the least.

Then it happened just as before. Logan saw her. It wasn't a meeting, they didn't speak. She was in a crowd of students. To the side, Melody was either out of their way or they instinctively avoided her. But again, only Logan was able to see the girl.

Charles and Emma hurriedly made their way to Logan, again in the corridor, but they could only see her through their connection to him.

Emma's theory was proven false. There was still no psychic touch.

Melody smiled sadly and faded away.

to be continued.

* * *

note: It's time to get a little off my usual schedule. Chapter 3 will be posted Sunday the 1st, then I'll also post on my usual day of Wednesday for chapter 4. 

Now, I know I usually give a little hint to the next chapter. I don't want to do that with this one to keep up the suspense. There's not much of it but I don't want to ruin the little I have running. So I'm just going to leave you to guess!

Thanks for reading and the support,  
Dizi


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER:  
As you should know, I do not own the X-Men. They are the sole property of Marvel Comics Group. However, I do claim assorted OC's and will generally share if asked politely.

* * *

**Lost, Then Found  
**by Dizi

Chapter 3

"Alright, I believe ya don't see Melody," Logan conceded. Part of the reason he had resisted all the hoops Charles had asked him to go through was some niggling suspicions that the man had overlooked something. The display upstairs a short time before had dispelled them. "So why me? And what do we do now?"

"Don't look at me," Emma said in disgust. "I have no idea."

"I think," Charles mused aloud, grateful the only thoughts he was privy to were his own, "we should look to outside assistance."

"But help from where?" Emma sighed. "It's like she's a ghost."

Charles gazed at her steadily.

"Ya wanna call in Strange, huh?" Logan was unsurprised.

"Oh, you can _not _be serious!" Sitting up straighter, Emma uncrossed her legs. "I was joking. There is no such thing as ghosts!"

"As the bard said, 'There is more under the sun than Heaven and Earth, Horatio.'" Charles quoted softly. "I have found truth in those words."

"We know vampires are real." Logan shrugged. "Why not ghosts? I'm game."

"I know about the X-Men's past experience in that sphere," she admitted, "but I still have reservations."

"Stick around fer the Doc, then. He'll make ya a believer," Logan said dryly, amused someone who had seen what she had didn't believe in what she _couldn't _see, especially since as a telepath her own powers were used unseen. But Dr. Strange had made believers out of people much more skeptical than Frost.

"I might just do that, if only to see that she is _not _a ghost." Emma didn't give an inch.

Charles nodded. "And I will place the call."

* * *

There was no end of the people who wanted to witness Dr. Stephen Strange's visit. Emma was the only one who was skeptical though, the others were mainly curious. However, only a few could be allowed to observe. Scott, Ororo, and Kurt were the chosen because they asked first. Jean wanted to be there but Stephen refused on the grounds of the possible endangerment of her unborn child's soul.

After some quick pleasantries, Dr. Strange was shown to the Danger Room - it being the most secure place in the building - and he was all business.

Raising his hands in the air, he gestured to Logan, saying a spell in a somewhat loud voice. Though they listened carefully, the observers in the control booth could not quite catch his exact words. Kurt thought it was best they hadn't.

A blue and gold nimbus surrounded Logan. He rose several inches off the floor. In a far corner, a similar glow was seen.

Melody, thin and translucent, faded into view. For the first time, she was visible to everyone. A silent scream was coming from her mouth stretched impossibly wide.

"Yer hurtin' her," Logan growled, struggling.

But Stephen Strange was already canceling his spell. The light disappeared abruptly. Melody vanished and Logan crashed to the floor.

* * *

"That was... different," Emma said to the room in general, sipping a glass of brandy.

They had moved to the War-Room and all were now trying to relax, many with alcoholic beverages. No matter that most had expected to see _something_, they were disturbed.

"Indeed, I would say that was an understatement," Ororo agreed.

Charles was eager for answers. "What can you tell us, Stephen?"

"It is obvious a spirit has attached itself to Logan." Dr. Strange's hands were steepled in front of his face and his eyes were closed. "In my opinion, she is not dangerous."

"How do I get rid of her?" Logan asked. "There's places I go an' things I do no little 'un should be exposed ta, dead or not."

"There are some spells that would... make her go away, but I don't think they would be best here." Stephen opened his eyes. "You must understand, I am the guardian of the gate, so to speak. I fight the evil that would invade our world. My spells would not help her to move on. The spirit of the child would be obliterated. From your reaction, I don't think you would like that outcome."

From Logan's growl, it was clear he didn't think so either.

"Do you have any advice?" Scott asked. His own experiences with the supernatural were limited and he was having trouble reconciling what he had seen.

"Not exactly." Stephen hesitated. "But there may be someone I can refer the problem to."

"An associate of yours?" Charles asked, willing to accept any help. "How do we contact him?"

"Her, and you don't. If she is willing to offer her assistance, Morgan will contact you."

* * *

Before taking his leave, Dr. Strange promised to pass a message on to his 'colleague', though he said that term was not exactly correct. When a phone was offered, he looked amused. Chuckling, he stated beings involved in the Arts did not use a phone to contact each other.

Frustrated, Logan returned to the Danger Room. He spent a good two hours there mindlessly fighting holographic enemies, but it didn't really help. It wasn't that he wanted Melody gone, he didn't even like the idea she was dead. If she needed to 'move on', that was what he wanted for her. Knowing some little girl he had never even met had 'attached' herself to him instead of going to the afterlife was a concept he couldn't understand.

'Why him?' was the question he asked himself the most. Before he had left, Logan had pulled Strange aside and asked him, but it was something he said he couldn't know.

* * *

That night, Logan did not sleep well. It wasn't really that unusual as he often had dreams or nightmares of his fragmented past. Nothing new, those fragments intruded on his peace enough so he was used to them. The normal broken images were not what woke him over and over again this time.

He kept seeing Melody. In his dreams, she would beg him to help her but he didn't know how. Her sadness when he said it while still in the dream overwhelmed him.

At some point during the night, he lay in bed staring at the ceiling. Minutes or hours may have passed. Eventually he said aloud, "I'll do my best, sweetheart. That's all I can promise."

And he was able to sleep peacefully.

to be continued.

* * *

note: I know, I know, the same questions are still there. Mostly. And now we have even more questions about Dr. Strange's "colleague". Don'cha love it? Can you tell I'm very happy with this one? More to come Wednesday! 

Thanks for reading and the support,  
Dizi


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER:  
As you should know, I do not own the X-Men. They are the sole property of Marvel Comics Group. However, I do claim assorted OC's and will generally share if asked politely.

* * *

**Lost, Then Found  
**by Dizi

Chapter 4

By popular consensus, Logan had no classes early in the mornings. He was able to handle dawn if he felt the need, but resisted if he 'had' to - missions didn't count. Having him deal with kids first thing wasn't a good idea. Even so, Logan did have a regular wake-up time. For some unknown reason, he woke around nine daily.

The morning after Dr. Strange's consultation, he woke at his usual time. Immediately after his eyes opened, his phone rang.

Reaching over to the nightstand, Logan picked up the receiver with a grumpy, "What?"

"Good morning, Mr. Logan," came a man's deep voice in polite, formal, business-like tones. "I am calling on behalf of Morgan. She has chosen to lend her assistance to Melody."

"That's good ta hear." Meaning it, he was now wide awake. "Where do we meet?"

"Go to the woods on Xavier's property and follow the main path. Guides will find you and show you the way."

"If she's comin' here, why can't she come inside?" Sitting up on the side of the bed, Logan was confused.

"You misunderstand. It will be clear when you are on your journey. Oh, and you are welcome to bring your teammates. Morgan suggests the one's who witnessed Stephen Strange's demonstration, Mr. Logan."

"I would'a anyway," he grunted. "An' its just Logan."

"I apologize. Your vernacular preferences were not made known to me, Logan."

"It happens." Looking down at the boxers, which were the only clothes he had on, Logan said, "It'll be awhile, I just woke up."

"Your state has been taken into account and Morgan will be available for the rest of the day." There was a pause. "As a personal recommendation, I suggest not taking too long or she might become distracted. She's very busy, you know."

Not knowing at all, Logan wasn't sure how to reply. A not so polite remark was on the tip of his tongue when the line disconnected.

Logan stared at the phone for a full minute. He had clearly heard the click when the man hung-up but there was no dial-tone. The line was completely dead.

Pulling the nightstand out, he blinked at the phone cord dangling down unconnected. Thinking back, he vaguely recalled jerking it out of the wall two weeks ago.

* * *

Charles was disappointed he would not be able to accompany them. None of his chairs were suitable for a trek in the woods. Having someone carry him the whole way was both unacceptable and unrealistic, not to mention undignified. Emma promised to keep him informed telepathically, though she didn't seem especially eager to go herself.

The 'main path' they assumed the stranger had referred to - there were actually many - started on the north side of the property. Winding around the area the children played in and bypassing the lake, it was the most convenient way into the woods. Mostly it was used by those wanting solitude.

Though Emma was dressed in her customary white, none were wearing their uniforms. Scott had suggested plain clothes so they would not come across as threatening. Logan hadn't intended to 'suit up' anyway, but Ororo and Kurt had needed to change. This had given Logan time to gobble some food and gulp down a couple cups of coffee.

"It is strange she would wish to meet on the property, in the forest," Ororo commented quietly. By then they were about twenty yards inside and could no longer see the building. She kept looking around her nervously.

"Know this place like the back o' my hand, so its fine with me." Logan shrugged. He was more than happy to be in his element for the meeting. Belief in the supernatural didn't mean he was comfortable with it.

"It's a powerplay or a mind game." Emma brushed dirt off her white slacks. This was why she hated nature. "This Morgan is trying to be mysterious while calling the shots."

"Who cares?" Scott said irritably. "She's going to help Logan, that's all that matters."

"Not exactly." Logan looked around. He had said he knew the woods, but... his landmarks were looking a little off. They were still there, they just felt different. "Guy said she'd help Melody. Since that's where the problem is, guess it's the same thing."

They continued in silence for another ten yards or so. Then the wind shifted and Logan stopped at full alert. "Got news fer ya. We ain't on Chuck's property no more."

"Great," Emma muttered. "Now we're trespassing on some neighbor's land."

"Nien," Kurt stood straight, his childhood experiences with Margali lended his voice authority. "She has used her magic to bring us to her."

"Wind don't come from the west this time o' year in West Chester." Logan sniffed the air. "It also don't have salt in it."

"Bright Lady," Ororo breathed, pointing a slightly shaking finger. "What is that?"

No one else saw anything.

Scott said dismissively as they continued, "Probably just a squirrel."

"Squirrels are not orange," she said firmly.

The leaves on the trees were thick making the sunlight dim. There was no longer a path and they were simply wandering in the same general direction.

Logan strained to catch every sound. He agreed with Ororo that it hadn't been a squirrel but wasn't sure yet what it was. His senses didn't seem to be doing him much good to identify it nor find their way. But if they _were _lost, he was sure he could find the way out. Eventually.

The wind shifted again but it felt natural this time. He caught a scent. At the same time, he saw the creature and became disgusted with himself.

Sitting on a rock, as though it owned it, was a cat. Logan wasn't sure how he'd missed it. "See, darlin'? Nothin' to worry about, just a kitty."

"Oh, and is it not lovely?" Ororo knelt down to pet the black and white feline, an ordinary house-cat. It arched into her hand as she stroked it from head to tail.

"Keep it away from me," Emma said disdainfully, gesturing at her clothes. "Cat hair does not go well with white."

Scott and Kurt exchanged amused glanced. There was no need for her to be concerned about the cleanliness of her clothes. They were covered in dust, her white boots now almost brown.

Another cat jumped down from the low limb of a tree. As though to show it didn't care for her attitude, the marmalade rubbed itself against her leg. Then there was another cat and another. White, Calico, Siamese, the X-Men were surrounded by cats. They moved around so much it seemed like more but there was actually only a half dozen.

As one, all the felines suddenly ran a short distance away and stopped in a group. For all the world, they appeared to be waiting. The humans didn't know what to think.

A footstep crunched from the other side of the cats. As one the felines turned to look in the direction of the sound, the X-Men looking too.

"Oh good, you found them." Logan recognized the man's voice from the phone a couple hours ago. From behind a tree stepped a man of average height who could have been walking off the page of a magazine. He was wearing navy slacks and a loose maroon shirt, his blond hair cut short was disheveled but in the latest fashion.

"Yer the guide?" Logan asked, raising a shaggy brow. "Why didn't ya say so?"

"No, I'm not the guide." As on the phone, his voice was polite and business-like. Matter of factly, he indicated the cats. "They are. My name is Dayne. Some consider me to be Morgan's assistant, but really they are that too. I do what they cannot. Like answering phones and talking to people."

"Not many could be vith a sorceress all ze time." Kurt observed. "You are brave, ja?"

"Many might say so." Dayne nodded at him congenially, though his expression remained stoic. "You sound like you have some experience."

"I recognize magic vhen I see it," was all Kurt admitted.

"I can see you are more learned than most." He gestured for them to move along. "We should continue walking. Morgan was going to the conservatory and we want to get there before she becomes too involved with something."

The cats strolled like they had all day, as cat's tended to do, but they set a quick pace nonetheless.

"Ya don't look like a houseboy ta me," Logan said suspiciously after they had gone a fair distance.

"Logan, do not be rude," Ororo admonished.

"Yes, lets not offend the man who knows the way home," Emma put in. Wherever they were, she couldn't contact Charles. They were on their own and she didn't like it.

"You give me too much credit, ma'am." Dayne stepped easily over a log covered in moss. "As I said, they are the guides. And 'houseboy' would be an incorrect term, 'majordomo' would be closer. I do whatever Morgan requires doing as she spends too much time with the spirit world to understand the mundane."

"Margali had a whole band of gypsies to take care of her," Kurt acknowledged. "Zey are like zat."

"Then you also understand better than most." Dayne gazed ahead. "We are getting close. The cats are becoming impatient. Watch the tabby, he is the leader."

The dark orange-stripped cat was running back and forth between them and the other cats ahead. It did seem to be indicating for them to hurry.

"You read them well," Emma commented. "Are you a mutant?"

"No, I am not. The reason I 'read' them, as you say, is because I live with them and know them. Most things have an explanation other than mutants being involved." Dayne looked at her steadily. They walked a few more minutes when he paused to announce, "We're here."

'Here' was a small mint-green Victorian style house nestled in a meadow, completely out of place in the forest. There were more cats all over, perhaps a dozen. They were draped on the wide rail surrounding the large porch, in the rocking chair by the door, several sunbathing in the grass.

But what caught their attention was a very large cat the size of a panther with markings similar to a Calico sleeping on the swinging bench hanging from the ceiling. Its tail swayed gently in time with the bench.

"Mein Gott!" Kurt exclaimed while Logan held back an instinctive growl for a natural enemy.

Scott swallowed. "Is it safe?"

Since he hadn't completely stopped like they did, Dayne had to turn around to face them as he said in a slightly warning tone, "As long as you are not a danger to Morgan. Keara is her familiar."

to be continued.

* * *

note: Not much to say that wouldn't give anything away. Those questions are still there. The answers are still coming. And I'm still not gonna tell. Sorry. 

Back to my regular schedule so next chapter will be out next Wednesday.

Thanks for reading and the support,  
Dizi


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER:  
As you should know, I do not own the X-Men. They are the sole property of Marvel Comics Group. However, I do claim assorted OC's and will generally share if asked politely.

* * *

**Lost, Then Found  
**by Dizi

Chapter 5

The large cat slitted her eyes as the X-Men approached, Logan in the lead. It was an effort for him not to release his claws and fight the predator. However, he knew it was he invading _her _territory, not the other way around. Besides which, though he sensed she was very aware of him, the cat wasn't acting threatened or threatening.

Until he started climbing the steps following Dayne and the 'guides'. Then the cat let out a low snarl causing all the five visitors to freeze in place.

In the act of opening the door, Dayne paused and ran a hand over her head, murmuring reassuringly, "They are invited, Keara."

Keara instantly stopped growling but watched them closely as they entered the house, preceded by the cats and followed by Dayne.

Inside was both expected and unexpected. Like the exterior, it was full of light and cheerful. In and of itself, that was a surprise as they had thought it would be gloomy and 'mysterious'. Rather than appearing mystical in any way, the house was homey. Homemade doilies were on an end table and pictures were in antique frames. It felt like someone's grandmother's house.

But the inside did not match the outside precisely. The hall they found themselves in was larger than the entire house had looked to be and the windows were not in the same place. The house's location was not the only part of it affected by magic.

The cats had not paused once inside but continued down that large hall, turning at a T-juncture. Dayne again gestured for them to follow the cats. But when they came to the turn, there was a closed door.

Nowhere in sight were the cats. The door was the only way to go. Even Logan had not heard it open or close.

A loud creak was clearly audible when Dayne stepped past them and opened it himself. Now revealed was the conservatory he had mentioned earlier.

About the size of one of the mansion's bedrooms, the room wasn't very big. However, it was crammed full of plants. Flowers, ferns, ivies, miniature trees and bushes, plants of all kinds, exotic and mundane, were in three rows on top of each other; the floor, standard waist high tables, and hanging from the ceiling. Three walls were windows in light wood frames. A large skylight, held in place by the same light wood, covered the ceiling. The way the room was built it was obvious it was set out from the main part of the building. It should have been visible from the outside, as they had seen all but the back of the house easily. But it hadn't been.

Centered was a worn work table, a shelf underneath with bottles and jars. In a place of prominence, a very large handwritten book lay beside a stone mortar and pestle set. Otherwise, the table held only various gardening tools and soil.

If you didn't count the marmalade tabby cat. In whatever manner they had gotten inside, the cats were now ranged around the room, on the floor and between the plants, in various states of relaxation. They had an air of satisfaction about them from a job well done.

Before he closed the door behind them, Dayne announced, "Your visitors are here."

Not seeing anyone and feeling very nervous, Emma projected to the group, _'I don't care how pleasant it is, this place is spooky.'_

"That was not polite."

Far to the left of the doorway, a woman was on a stool carefully watering a hanging plant. She looked young, maybe early twenties, and dressed in jean shorts and a plain white t-shirt. Her dark brown hair was in a bun, partially falling down around her face. They could only assume this was Morgan.

"It's not nice to whisper behind someone's back." Though her voice was irritated, her face was calm. "Which is exactly what telepathy is best known for."

"She won't do it again." Scott glared at Emma.

"You should not speak for others." She stepped down, facing them. "I am Morgan, as you can guess. And the White Queen is not so easily stopped from doing as she wishes by harshly spoken words."

"If you know who I am," Emma said, walking towards her, "then you know there is no need for this show. Don't use knowledge given to you by Dr. Strange to pretend you know more about us than you do."

"First, I don't need Stephen to tell me things. Second, knowing _who _you are is not necessary to be able to see the kind of _person _you are." Morgan met each of their eyes. Not with any sign of power or for dominance, simply to acknowledge them. "I would have to say you are the one reading more into me. You were brought here in the most efficient manner, not to show my power. That would be a waste. My home is the way it is because this is the way I like it. Nothing has been changed for your benefit. You may accept that or not, your choice."

"If I might ask, fraulien, vhy _are _ve here?" Kurt asked.

"Now, that was said politely. I like you." She smiled at him, lighting up her face. "You four are here so Logan will be more comfortable. Friendly faces and all that. I thought your minds would be more open after watching Stephen."

"So why did ya want _me _here, lady?" Logan asked bluntly. The smells in this room were confusing, not quite what they should be. He didn't like confusing. "Why not come where Melody's been seen?"

"That is both easily answered and understood." Morgan walked to the center table, petting the tabby while a pure white cat lovingly wound around her bare feet. "Stephen explained his spells would not benefit you. This is because they are very strong, something more subtle is needed for your situation. Many times, spells of that nature are more difficult. They are best performed in a seat of power. My home is that for me. And Melody is not tied to the school."

"I know it is off subject," Ororo began. She had been listening and genuinely wanted to help both Logan and Melody, but she was drawn by the plants. Many were varieties she had never seen before. One in particular was a dainty five-petaled yellow and lavender flower which she couldn't take her eyes off of. "What is this? It is quite beautiful."

Gesturing, her fingertips almost touched it. Hissing, the black and white cat she had petted a short time ago leaped toward her, making Ororo jump back.

"Thank you for the sentiment, but you don't want to touch it." Morgan hurriedly walked over and moved the flower further back. "Beautiful it is, however it is also poisonous. The flower is not exactly a plant, more of a parasite. Pollen would have entered your bloodstream and in a couple days your entire body would have become covered with them. If you were lucky you would have died first, but many are not."

Picking up the cat, Morgan crooned to it. "You're a good kitty. Yes, you are. A very good kitty." Looking back to Ororo, she smiled again. "Spot likes you or she wouldn't have warned you so forcefully."

While Ororo pet the cat with a dazed expression, Logan lost his patience. "Yeah, yeah. Don't touch the plants an' be nice ta the cats. But when're we gonna get started?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot to tell you." Morgan went back to the center table, turned the page of the book, and made a notation. "I began the moment you entered the room."

"Huh? How's that? Ya ain't done nothin'."

"Nothing you can see. I have been studying your connection to the child." By her expression, she was highly amused, but she quickly turned serious. "Before I do more, you must be aware my services do not come free. Are you willing to pay the price?"

"Price?" he repeated suspiciously. "What kinda price?"

"A favor for a favor, not necessarily in kind. You will, in effect, be in my debt. Think carefully before you answer, even I do not know what may be required in the future."

"Lady, if ya can help me an' Melody, I'd be in yer debt either way." Logan responded, knowing it was true. When she held out her hand for a time-honored handshake, he took it without hesitation. Power flowed between them, an intense burning sensation neither flinched from. He had to resist the urge to shake it after she let go.

"Our bargain is sealed," Morgan pronounced. "Stephen told me some basics, but I do have some questions. How long have you been consciously seeing her?"

"'Bout a year now." He thought the others had been unusually quiet but chalked it up to the weird place.

"How interesting." Morgan's brows raised. "You must be very stubborn. I would say she's been with you for three years."

Blanching, Logan thought about all the gruesome missions he'd been on, the bars he'd gone to, and the women he'd... 'seen'.

"Doesn't that make their connection stronger?" Scott was sure that would be the case. Time and proximity always made a difference.

"Very good," she complimented. "Yes, it does. What's unusual is that Melody is attached to a person instead of a place. There are more ghosts around than people realize but they are mostly anchored to where they died or their grave. Logan most likely has been having strange occurrences since almost the beginning but his mind blocked them. Next question, what is she usually doing when you see her?"

"Usually?" His mind went blank for a moment, overwhelmed by the information he was getting. "Jus' school stuff. Melody plays with the other kids, sits in the cafeteria, an' I've even seen her studyin'."

"Hmm. There could be several reasons for that." Morgan again wrote in her book. "Is there anything she said more than once? Something recurring."

That was an easy question. "She said her mother don't talk ta her no more. Melody said it lotsa times. She misses her."

She blinked at him. "That's different."

Emma muttered under her breath, "Now she sounds like me."

Morgan ignored her. "Maybe she meant before she died?"

"Lady, how would I know?" Logan exploded. "I just found out she _was _dead a couple days ago!"

"Okay, how did you meet her originally?"

Becoming frustrated, Logan wondered why she was asking the same question again. "Originally? I already told ya."

"I don't mean as a ghost," she helpfully clarified. "Before she died, how did you meet her?"

"I don't understand ya. She was already dead when I met her." Logan could swear he'd said that.

"No, she wasn't. I'm talking about three years ago." Morgan tried again to be clear. "How did you come in contact with her?"

"I told ya, I saw her fer the first time a last year!" Angry, he didn't get why she was harping on the same damn question.

"That's not possible. You met her before she died, how?" she insisted.

"Ya ain't listenin'! I didn't meet her three years ago!" Logan shouted. "I saw Melody fer the first time _after _she was already dead!"

Morgan closed the book, saying coldly, "I think you should leave if you're not going to be honest with me. Our bargain will be nulled."

Seeing Logan's expression darken at the insult to his honor, Kurt decided to step in. "Please, fraulein. He is truly doing his best-"

"No, he is not!" Morgan rounded on him and Kurt took a step back at her sudden fury. "Do you think I brought strangers into my home for fun? That it is a thrill to put me and mine at risk? I did not agree to this lightly! It is not possible for her to have attached to him without Logan at some point coming in physical contact with her _BEFORE _she died! He _did _meet Melody! And I can do _nothing _if he won't speak of it!"

The room shook and the cats hissed with her words, her anger theirs.

Taking a deep breath, Morgan controlled herself. "I apologize for my outburst. But as I said, if you will not be honest with me, I must ask you to leave."

All for it, Emma volunteered, "Let's go!"

More pragmatic, Scott asked quietly, "And how do you expect to get back? She has to send us and she doesn't look like she's in a helpful mood."

Kurt and Ororo were torn, thinking they were both right.

Logan wasn't paying any attention to them. Whether it was really to Melody or himself, Logan had made a promise the night before and he NEVER broke a promise. This woman had angered him but it was because she had a higher understanding than they did. He believed she was the only one who could help Melody. Because of that, he could let it go. "Lady... Morgan. Not sure I understand all ya said, but ya don't know me an' don't know I ain't the kind ta lie. Let me say it again: I saw Melody fer the first time a year ago. I thought she was a student. She weren't cause nobody there's seen her but me. So Melody was already dead. That's all I know."

Now perfectly calm, Morgan met his eyes. Seeing his sincerity, power flared briefly and was quickly banked. "You are harder to read than the others. Perhaps I made assumptions too quickly. I apologize again for my anger. If you will all go out the door and straight through to the next, Dayne should have lunch ready for you. I have some preparations to make. We will need to speak directly to Melody for the answers I require."

to be continued.

* * *

note: So you finally get to see Morgan. I really like her and am thinking of a sequel based on her or at least using her again in the future.

Thanks for reading and the support,  
Dizi


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER:  
As you should know, I do not own the X-Men. They are the sole property of Marvel Comics Group. However, I do claim assorted OC's and will generally share if asked politely.

* * *

**Lost, Then Found  
**by Dizi

Chapter 6

Following Morgan's directions, the five X-Men were again struck by the house's size incongruities. The kitchen was too big to fit in the limited space seen from outside. They didn't make an issue of it during the meal of hardy beef stew and fresh baked bread Dayne had waiting for them. Too many other things were on their minds. Such as a little girl being 'with' Logan for the last three years without his knowledge and a newfound respect for the anger of a sorceress.

The kitchen, like the rest of the house, was very homey. It appeared well used with old-fashioned kitchen utensils hanging from hooks on the walls. Those utensils in other households would have been replaced with small appliances. There was no sign of modern conveniences such as a microwave, but the stove and refrigerator looked to be electric. No one thought to check for sure.

After eating his normal amount, which was more then he really wanted since food was the last thing on his mind, Logan said impatiently, "Wonder how long she'll take fer those 'preparations'."

Saying more than he had throughout the meal, Dayne replied calmly, "Morgan will be as long as she requires and not a moment longer. If you notice, _she _is not having lunch."

There was no more said that could possibly be considered complaints after that, and very little conversation at all.

From an ordinary teapot and an old percolator which Emma thought belonged in a museum, Dayne kept their cups filled while they waited.

Various cats came and went through a large petdoor in a back entrance. Several were recognized as having been guides. To Kurt and Scott's amusement - Logan was too busy with his own thoughts to notice - all the felines seemed to take as much pleasure in Ororo's petting as in rubbing themselves against any part of Emma they could reach, one going so far as to flick it's tail very close to her nose.

Twenty minutes passed in this manner while they waited following the meal before Morgan came in. A very small book about three inches long rested in one palm from which she was reading and an earthenware mug was in the other hand. She seemed to take no notice of the people sitting around the long wood table as she set the cup down, sat in the nearest empty chair, and continued reading.

When Dayne placed a small plate filled with warm bread and a cup of tea in front of her, Morgan said absently, "I don't have time, I will eat when I am finished."

"The girl is dead," he said bluntly in a placid tone. "It will not hurt her for you to take a few minutes for bread and butter."

The X-Men held their breath as eyes met and clashed.

Finally, Morgan closed the book and picked up a piece of bread. "I am no longer a child to be told when to eat. But as Keara has not yet completed her task, I will do as you ask." Taking a bite, she addressed her visitors. "It shouldn't take long and when she comes in we will begin. You four," Morgan excluded Logan from her gesture, "will observe only. From the moment we go outside, you are not to speak. If you see anything, which I doubt will be the case, you are not to comment. Not even telepathically, as it is unknown on how many levels Melody can hear. Do you understand?"

Since Morgan was looking mainly at Emma, it was she who responded, "Clearly."

"Good." She drank half the tea in one gulp and continued her instructions, this time addressing Logan. "Before we go, you are to drink the mixture in the cup. No complaints about taste as it will be bitter. Do not leave a drop."

"If yer thinkin' ta use some kinda drug, I gotta warn ya that it won't last long," Logan told her seriously. "Got me a healin' factor an' it don't tolerate that sorta thing."

A small smile twisted her lips. "It isn't exactly a drug, though I suppose some of the ingredients would be the same."

Feeling foolish for not realizing it was probably a spell of some kind, Logan pulled the earthen vessel closer to him.

The backdoor opened by an unseen hand. The large panther-sized cat strolled in closely followed by the orange tabby. The latter did not appear happy.

"Thank you," Morgan murmured to Keara before tsking to the smaller perturbed cat, saying placatingly, "Now, Muffin, you brought them and will take them home. You can only do so much, this task must be for others. You can watch..." She tried to pet him but he presented his back to her and she sighed. "Maybe later you'll remember how to be a sweet kitty."

Standing, she went to the backdoor and placed her hand on the door knob. But she made no move to turn it, simply looking at Logan meaningfully.

"Bottom's up," he said, picking up the mug. He downed the contents with a grimace, thinking she was right about the taste.

Leaving Dayne behind, they filed outside to an almost flipped version of the front yard, only the porch was smaller and there was no swinging bench. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

"What now?" Logan asked, watching Morgan sit in the grass a few feet away from the porch.

"Hmm? Oh," Morgan gestured widely. "Sit down, relax. Wherever you feel comfortable. Remove your boots, if you feel like it."

Without thinking about it, he did just that. It struck him how nice it was out here. Peaceful. He was even feeling a little drowsy and thought it would be a good place for a nap, though he didn't actually feel sleepy. A part of him felt open and free...

Logan laid back in the grass, looking at the sky, and didn't even notice when he was surrounded by several cats. One jumped up on his chest and began to purr. Another curled up by his head. He started petting a third which had wiggled it's way under his hand.

"Isn't it lovely out here?" Morgan crossed her legs, wiggling her toes, while stroking Keara's head from where she was lying beside her. "So calm, so peaceful."

"I like it here," Melody agreed. She was kneeling beside Logan, one hand hovering over a cat near his hip. "It's pretty."

"Yes, that's why I keep my house here so much of the time." Morgan's hand never paused it's stroking of Keara.

Melody gave her a funny look. "You move your house?"

"I like other places too," Morgan explained reasonably. "If my house didn't go with me, where would I live? The cats don't like strange places. Much better to move the house."

"Suppose, that makes sense," Logan murmured.

"Yeah, it's funny though." Melody looked around. "I like your cats too. You sure have a lot."

Morgan gave a low laugh. "They come and go, most of them. But thank you."

Melody's brow furrowed. "How come you can see me when no one else can?"

"Because I wanted to talk to you."

"That's nice too. He told me to talk to the teachers," Melody frowned at Logan as though frustrated, "and I tried and tried, but no one would listen. They wouldn't help me."

"We're tryin', sweetheart," Logan protested.

"He didn't know they couldn't see or hear you, but Logan came to me so I could help." Morgan smiled reassuringly. "And see? I can see and hear you. Why did you pretend to be a student?"

"I wasn't pretending, I did what he told me to. He said to stay with the other kids, so I did what they did." Melody looked at her innocently. "Was that wrong?"

"Oh no, you did just fine. Do you mind if I ask some more questions?"

"I guess that's okay."

Morgan thought for a moment, obviously choosing her words carefully. "Logan tells me you miss your mother because she doesn't talk to you. When did you stop hearing her?"

"A couple weeks before I told him about it. She talked to me all the time and then she just stopped." The circles under Melody's eyes seemed to become deeper and a sadness filled the air. "Mommy told me everything, all about her day and how much she loved me, but not anymore."

Keara shifted restlessly as Morgan's eyes glazed over. "Could you see her?"

"No, I could just hear her. I slept a lot then." Melody gasped in pleasure as the white cat with a black tip on it's tail moved closer to her. She tried to pet it but her hand went through its head. It purred anyway just as though she really were petting it.

"Okay." Morgan's fingers twitched as though to write something. "Do you remember when you first met Logan?"

"That was when he told me to stay with the other kids." She thought about it and added, "Before then he was just there."

Logan flinched at the reminder that she'd been there and he hadn't known.

"Interesting," Morgan said under her breath.

The backdoor opened and Dayne came out with an earthen bowl filled with water. It was a foot wide but only four inches deep. After placing it on the ground near Logan's head, he went back inside the house.

A pure black cat with blue eyes moved to sit beside it.

"How about before he spoke to you? Before you were with him all the time," Morgan clarified. "Do you remember then?"

"It's all fuzzy." Melody's voice was apologetic.

"Just concentrate. I need to know so I can help you." Morgan looked not at the bowl but the cat beside it.

Melody's eyes closed. "My Daddy was there and he wasn't supposed to be. Mommy said he was bad and couldn't be with us anymore. We were in a car and I kept crying because I wanted my Mommy. A stranger was there too. Something hurt me, there was a monster that kept growling, but I wasn't scared of it. Then he was there just before I went to sleep." Her eyes opened, a wide smile spread across her face. "I did it! I remembered!"

"Yes, you did," Morgan congratulated.

"Is that how ya died then?" Logan asked.

Melody's eyes went wide, filled with hurt. "Dead? I'm not dead! I'm lost! I need to find my Mommy! I thought you were going to help me!"

"Melody..." Morgan began.

"I'm not dead! I'm not! I'm lost!" Melody was so upset she stood and ran towards the forest, the cat who had been so interested in her following.

"Wait!" Morgan called, getting quickly to her feet. "Melody! Come back!"

Logan too sat up, dislodging the cats in the process. As he did, Melody faded away.

Sighing, Morgan bent to pick up the bowl of water. "Well, that's all we're going to get. I hope it's enough. Let's go back to the conservatory and see what we've got."

to be continued.

* * *

note: Okay, from that little bit, did you figure it out? If not, don't feel bad because I tried real hard to make it a little vague while still giving hints. Only two chapters left, can ya stand it? 

Thanks for reading and the support,  
Dizi


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER:  
As you should know, I do not own the X-Men. They are the sole property of Marvel Comics Group. However, I do claim assorted OC's and will generally share if asked politely.

* * *

**Lost, Then Found  
**by Dizi

Chapter 7

"It was most amazing, Logan. All the cats were focused on the same point. It was obvious a breeze was blowing only on you, Morgan, the cats, and the grass in the area they were looking." Ororo turned to Morgan. "Was that where Melody was?"

"Yes," she replied distractedly as she opened the door to the conservatory. "It was a very informative session. Hopefully one that won't need to be repeated."

"Ve could hear little of vhat vas said," Kurt spoke up.

"Not that we could have heard Melody anyway," Scott added. "But, Logan, you were the only one who was clear."

"It's to be expected. The spell was entirely on myself and the cats. The potion was only to make Logan more open, thereby allowing us to see Melody for ourselves through him." Morgan gestured to the center table. "Gather round. There are some things we need to discuss."

Carefully, she placed the bowl of water on the table, then flipped the pages of the large book. When they were spread out on the other side directly in front of her, Morgan began. "As I said, the session was very informative."

"Didn't seem like it ta me," Logan grumbled.

"But it was. She explained many things and told me enough to guess at others." She made a notation in the book. "For instance, the reason you saw her as a student of your school. Once she was finally able to get you to see her, you told her to stay with the other children. Melody understood this to mean she should be a student, that it was what you wanted. She would have been very eager to please, so did her best."

"It was his own doing." Emma arched a brow at him, as though she had known something was his fault.

"Yes and no." Morgan sighed. "Many children often do what's expected of them. A ghost child trying to make you see her will do what you expect just so you will. Once she had learned what you would expected, of course. That may be another reason why it took so long for you to actually see her."

"How does that help?" Ororo asked. Once again her eyes were drawn to the many plants but she was paying attention to the conversation.

"Well, it doesn't really. But it does explain why there was some confusion about her." Frowning, Morgan looked around at the table. "I forgot my other book and none of the cats are here. Drat."

"Vhere did zhey go?" Kurt realized this was the first time there wasn't a cat around.

"The ones involved in the spell are resting and the others are taking care of them. Cats are very small, afterall, and it wasn't easy for them to partake of the spell." Morgan hesitated, evidently worried no matter how calm she sounded. "They should be fully recovered in a few days."

"It was dangerous for them?" Scott frowned at the idea that she would put the cats in peril. As they appeared to be precious to her, it made what happened seem like much more, though from what the observers had seen it hadn't looked like much.

"There was no danger to your friend, I promise."

It wasn't the answer to his question, but he could tell it was all she'd admit.

"The most important thing we learned is that some erroneous assumptions may have been made." Morgan paused. "Melody insisted she wasn't dead. I think she may be right."

"She did say that," Logan agreed doubtfully. "But..."

"I do not have knowledge like yours, but I lived vith Margali," Kurt reminded them. "I know zat many ghosts do not know zhey are dead. Melody is a child, how could she know?"

"A valid point," Morgan nodded to him in acknowledgement. "But I am not only going by that she believes it, she said something else as well. Remember, Melody is not attached to a place. A grave or other location has no hold on her. How long was it before she became upset about the lack of communication from her mother?"

"A couple months after I first seen her," Logan confirmed.

"So at least two years, likely more. Yet she said her mother spoke to her, she could hear her. The mother wasn't at your school, and no one can go to a grave or her place of death to speak to Melody. How then was it possible?" She looked at each of them in turn, as though waiting for them to see the logic.

Skeptic she still was, but Emma was also curious. "From your tone, you know the answer. Enlighten us."

"It's only a theory, but it fits." Bending down, Morgan picked up a jar from the shelf under the table. "I think Melody _did _die. With modern technology, or CPR, or something, her body was brought back. During the short time she was dead, she acted like any other ghost and attached to Logan. There actually is a precedent for this in coma victims. Nowadays, ghost does not equal dead. It explains everything."

"No, it doesn't," Logan protested. "How'd she take ta me in the first place? Ya said somethin' 'bout how I had ta have touched her, an' I didn't."

"Ja, you said zere must be physical contact," Kurt agreed.

"That's a different question." Morgan gently tipped the jar so a few of the herbs inside fell into the bowl. "But I think I have an answer for that as well. Melody didn't remember much of the events right before she connected to Logan. However, she said enough to give us an idea."

"She talked like she was in an accident or somethin'," Logan remembered.

"So, what... Logan rescued her somehow but doesn't remember it?" Scott said the last somewhat incredulously, thinking the first part sounded about right but not the second.

"How many people do the X-Men save each year? Do you know the number? Do you even see all their faces?"

They didn't answer. They couldn't.

"From what I have seen of groups like yours, it may be possible." She had watched the herbs drift down to the bottom of the bowl and they were now settled. "If we were able to get enough from Melody, we can find out. Or maybe we'll see just enough for Xavier to get more from Logan." Whether it was the light or something else, the pupils of Morgan's eyes seemed larger and darker suddenly. "All of you, watch the bowl. Water does not conduct sound well this way, but the image should be very clear. Pay close attention and look for anything which might be significant. I'm not a VCR and this can't be rewound and shown again without doing everything over. And no talking."

After she finished speaking, Morgan breathed deeply a couple times, then placed her hands around the edge of the bowl without disturbing the water. Seconds passed. A single ripple went outward as though something had been dropped into the large bowl.

When the water was again still, an image appeared, clear as a TV screen but the sound was tinny...

_Their words not fully comprehensible, two men with bloodshot eyes shouted at each other in the front seat of a moving car._

_In the back, Melody had tears streaming down her face. "But, Daddy, I want Mommy!"_

_"Mommy's a bitch and she's never gonna lay eyes on you again!" the driver yelled._

_Melody continued to cry and scream for her mother._

_The passenger shouted, "You shut the kid up or I will! I think we should dump her anyway! She'll just get in the way!"_

_"I'm not letting my wife keep my kid! She thinks she's so great, has all that money and can dump me without giving me a cent! It's my kid and she's coming, so deal with it!" _

_"Fine! But I'm not listening to her anymore!" The passenger lunged half over the seat and backhanded Melody._

The scene went dark, then changed...

_It was raining torrents, pounding the roof of the car. Going over the side of the road, it crashed._

_"Jesus! It's pouring so bad, I couldn't see a thing!" The driver got out of the car, letting the rain in._

_Far in the distance, headlights flashed from a car coming towards them._

_"Shit! Someone's coming!" The passenger got out too. "Maybe we can hide in the woods. Whoever it is will probably report the crash and the police will recognize the car."_

_"Daddy!" Melody called, her face swollen and lip bleeding. "I want to go home!"_

_Her father had to shout to be heard over the rain. "We can't hide in the woods with a kid!" _

_"I can take care of that!" A gun gleamed as the second man pulled it out of his jacket._

_"NO! She's my daughter!" _

_The car shook as the two men grappled for the gun. A shot rang loud through the rain. Melody shrank away as her door open, but the man grabbed hold of her arm and jerked her out of the car. She was instantly drenched as she was thrown to the ground, covering her dress and hair in mud. _

_Scared, she tried to get up. Melody screamed as a bullet hit the ground beside her._

_The car hadn't even reached them when a red beam of light shot out. It glanced the man, turning him around, and hit the car._

_Screaming again, Melody fell._

_Growling was clearly heard. There was a flash of triple blades as something leaped over her straight at the man. _

_Sliding in the mud, Melody tried to get to her feet, going towards the second car._

_The man yelled a death cry. But at the same time the gun fired again._

_There was no scream this time as Melody fell face down onto the road..._

Blinking, Morgan removed her hands from the bowl. "Does that help?"

"Was that the incident I think it was?" Emma asked her teammates in amazement.

"I-I think so." Scott was clearly shaken.

Frowning, Kurt said, "Zat vas ze back road behind ze mansion, ja?"

"Yes, I was not there but remember being told what had happened." Ororo gestured to the bowl. "I never dreamed it was like this."

"My jeep had broke down." Logan seemed to be in a daze. "Slim an' Red had picked me up on their way back from her parents. We'd taken the back way as a short cut 'cause o' the weather."

"We heard the first gunshot, but weren't close enough for me to stop him from pulling her from the car," Scott continued. "The rain was so bad and I wasn't wearing my visor, only glasses. I was afraid I would do more harm than good if I had fired again."

"Jeannie had been asleep. It went down fast an' she didn't have a chance ta do much before she was all the way awake. She contacted Chuck, had him call the police an' an ambulance before I even jumped the bastard."

The two men's eyes met and Scott said softly, "She was getting out to help the child but you got there first. Jean put pressure on the wound with her telekinesis. You were the only one to touch her before the ambulance arrived."

"But I understood the child from the incident survived." Ororo was confused. "How...?"

"She was shot, 'Ro. We don't know if she died on the way an' they brought her back, but I'm guessin' she did." Logan looked directly at Morgan. "The paramedics were wearing gloves but I touched her with my bare hands."

"She most likely died in a moving vehicle and could only relate to the last person to actually touch her. You, Logan." Morgan poured the water from the bowl into a planter behind her. "With what you have learned, can you find her?"

The X-Men all exchanged glances, smiles on their faces. With the resources of the mansion, it would be an easy thing to do.

"Yeah, we can find her. But what then?" Logan hadn't thought about how to put Melody back. Until a few minutes ago, he thought they needed to help her 'move on'.

"All you will need to do is touch her," Morgan replied wryly. "Such a simple thing. Touch her and that which ties her spirit to you will return to her own body."

to be continued.

* * *

note: Did I surprise you? Trying very hard to be unpredictable and yet not so 'out there' that it's too strange to be accepted. 

Last chapter coming next week! Halloween!

Thanks for reading and the support,  
Dizi


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER:  
As you should know, I do not own the X-Men. They are the sole property of Marvel Comics Group. However, I do claim assorted OC's and will generally share if asked politely.

* * *

**Lost, Then Found  
**by Dizi

Chapter 8

After all they had seen, the journey home was somewhat anticlimactic. The same cats acted as guides again but Dayne stayed behind, saying he shouldn't be needed this time. Leading in what seemed an entirely different direction than they had come, the cats fell away shortly before the gust of wind which signified to Logan they were back on school property.

Using her telepathy, Emma immediately contacted Charles who was frantic. Giving him only the bare bone of the events, she reassured him they were alright. Impatient, he resigned himself to waiting for them to finish their trek and join him in his office.

It took almost two hours for them to flesh out the details as all five felt the need to state their opinions and observations. Like his X-Men before him, Charles was horrified to learn Melody had been tied to Logan for three years. Doing what Morgan could not, he was able to repeat Melody's view of three years ago by accessing their minds in a quick group session, adding Logan and Scott's perspective to complete their knowledge.

He too remembered that night. Thinking the matter settled and any repercussions best handled by the police, and a doctor in Melody's case - though he hadn't known her name at the time - he had put it from his mind. Now he felt guilty for not following up. Charles knew if he had nothing would have been changed, but he was still ashamed of his lack of foresight.

With all he had learned, he didn't waste any time in trying to get a resolution. The next step was using their resources to find Melody's mother. Knowing the computer would be their best bet at doing so, Charles sent for Kitty since her last class had already ended.

Because the mother's name wasn't known, Kitty started by accessing the police report. From there she got most of what was needed. To be thorough, as it wouldn't do to have outdated information, she also confirmed it from the DMV, the IRS, and a Google search. Within a relatively short amount of time, Kitty presented them with the address and phone number of one Danielle Haugen.

As a bonus, she had also reviewed Melody's hospital records. Sadly, she told them the girl was in a coma. Having no physical reason found, the records cited it was due to shock from the trauma of her father's death and having been shot. Currently, Melody Haugen was at home in outpatient care with a private nurse visiting once a week.

Not knowing how Ms. Haugen would react to strangers showing up at her door and offering to help her daughter from a three year coma, Charles attempted to call her. A housekeeper answered, who was pleasant enough until he mentioned Melody.

Well aware of the charlatans that were known to come out of the woodwork after any kind of crisis, Charles didn't hold what was said against her. The woman called him a vulture and threatened to call the police. This was followed by a diatribe on the evil of trying to take advantage of her employer's sorrow and the phone being slammed down in his ear.

They were left with the dilemma of how to approach Melody's mother or get past her to do what was necessary. From Morgan's instructions, it wouldn't take long but getting to her in a legitimate fashion was the problem. Though not quite so legitimate or moral ways were mentioned.

Thinking honesty was the best policy, Logan made the decision to tell the truth; or most of it anyway. They really had just found out about Melody's condition, they really were interested, and they really did want to help. How and why were not important and need not be mentioned.

So Scott placed another call, this time stating where he was calling from and telling the housekeeper they wanted to make an appointment as an interested party. He was informed Ms. Haugen was sitting with her daughter and couldn't speak at the moment. However, she did suggest coming by in the morning.

* * *

As they had gone through everything else together, the same four teammates accompanied Logan to the Haugen home. They volunteered without him or Charles having to ask, which they would have done because Logan was not someone anyone would call diplomatic. Any one of the four would have been fine on their own, but all could be needed if Logan said the wrong thing.

Besides which, if Danielle Haugen became the least bit uneasy, they knew Emma would feel free to tamper. Neither Charles or Logan approved of that sort of thing, however there were times lack of psychic etiquette came in handy. They would never suggest she do it, but knew she would.

The housekeeper turned out to be a rotund and matronly woman. She said little and ushered them to a plush living room. It was obvious to Logan and the others that the house was owned by someone with a lot of money. Unlike the mansion, it didn't show because of priceless antiques or heirlooms. Rather, outside and in was very modern and new.

"I'm sorry to have kept you waiting. I'm Danielle Haugen, Melody's mother," a woman said hurrying in several minutes after they had been waiting. "Judy, my housekeeper, tells me you're from the school where the... accident happened?"

Logan would have guessed she was related to Melody if he had seen her anywhere. With the same green eyes and mop of curly blond hair, Danielle Haugen looked just like her. Though he supposed it was the other way around and Melody looked like Danielle. However if he hadn't ever seen Melody, he would never have guessed this woman was anyone's mother. Danielle reminded him of a barfly. Stylishly thin, dressed in very tight designer jeans, no bra, and a silk spaghetti strap blouse with a deeply scooped neck which was barely decent, she wasn't the June Cleaver or Donna Reed type he'd been looking for.

"Yes, we are from Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters," Ororo stated, holding out her hand. "You must think us very rude to not have contacted you sooner."

"Ve vere very sorry to learn of your child's health." Seen through the image inducer, Kurt's expression was very sincere.

"Thank you, but I would never think of you as rude for that. I'm not one to cast stones since I've never met anyone as bad as me. You see, I'm... I'm not a good mother." A haunted expression flitted across her face. "She was... is my daughter and I treated Melody more like a possession. I'll be honest and say I have no idea why she's always felt close to me. It wasn't until after... _it _happened... that I understood what I had thrown away. If you think of yourselves as rude, what was I?"

"I would say you're a product of your upbringing." Emma raised a delicate brow when Danielle looked at her in shock. "It took me a few minutes to recognize you since we don't run in the same circles. I've seen pictures of you when I've done business with your father. Similarly I've met your mother and I have to say, I doubt she would have felt anything but inconvenience if she was in your position."

"I... thank you. That makes me feel better even if it doesn't really excuse me. Nothing can do that, I was so shallow. But I've tried to change, I really have. Judy, my housekeeper, has become my best friend and I didn't even realize she was there before, she was just a servant." Danielle shook her head, making her curls bounce. "Listen to me going on like that to total strangers! I'm not sure what's wrong with me today."

The corners of Emma's lips twitched in a secret smile. Wondering if she had actually met Danielle's parents or had reached into the woman's mind, Logan frowned at her

"So how can I help you?" Melody's mother continued. "A donation to your school? My father would be more than willing."

"Ms. Haugen, I'm sure a donation would be appreciated, but we're not here to solicit money from you." Scott said it emphatically so she would know he meant it. "We want to know how you and Melody are doing."

"Guess I already told you how I am, huh? Melody... she doesn't change." Danielle let out a soft trill of unamused laughter which closely resembled a sniffle. "She just lies there, not getting better or worse."

Logan was sure she would start crying any second and thought Emma might have 'meddled' a little too much. It was great the woman loved Melody and had changed her ways, but this wasn't getting him closer to doing what he needed to do. Listening to all the touchy-feely stuff was making his patience wear thin.

Knowing his friend so well, Kurt recognized the signs in his body language and blurted out, "Perhaps ve can see her?"

"I-I'm not sure..." Danielle might have been open about herself and Melody's condition, but letting strangers into her daughter's room was entirely different.

"Logan is the one who found Melody and probably saved her life." Whether she made another 'push' wasn't evident, but when Emma inclined her head Danielle was very interested in him. "He would very much like to look in on her. Maybe just a quick peek?"

"That was you? Everything was so crazy at the time, I didn't think to ask questions like who exactly it was. Come right this way." Moving quickly, Danielle led them out of the livingroom to a short hallway with a staircase. She went past the stairs to what had obviously once been a den or study. "With all the equipment, I thought it would be best to have her down here. Then if... when she gets better, her room will be waiting for her."

Against the wall was a bed surrounded by the medical equipment, the same kind seen in a hospital and in the same set-up. Melody appeared very small lying in that bed. She looked three years older than her spirit form and her hair was longer, but she had the same dark circles under her closed eyes.

Under the steady beep of the monitors, Danielle said in a hushed tone, "The doctors said it's good to talk to her. For the first two years, I said everything I could think of. I talked until I was almost hoarse but it didn't help. I know it's because I was such a bad mother she doesn't think I care, I don't blame her. Now I just sit and look at her."

Breaking down, she began to sob. Ororo quickly put an arm around her shoulders and drew her to the doorway, with Emma following.

"Let's go back out so you don't cry in front of the girl, then we'll clean your face and have a nice visit with her, hmm?" Emma murmured the words softly while winking at the men over her shoulder.

"Well, she was a little subtler than usual," Scott muttered once the door was closed. "Hurry up, Logan. Who knows how long they might be."

But he was already at Melody's side without needing to be told. Looking at her face, Logan took her hand in a firm and gentle grip.

Nothing happened.

"How long do you zhink it vill take?" Kurt asked, hovering at his side.

"Ya think I know? You was there with Morgan same as me an' know as much as I do." Logan continued to hold her small and fragile hand in his large one.

The three men remained silent, waiting. Still nothing happened.

"... she has to be moved every so often to prevent bedsores, Judy and I take turns." Danielle was heard just outside the door.

Logan let go and took a step back from the bed just before the women came back in.

_'Well? I assume you did what was necessary.' _Emma inserted into their minds. _'Anything?'_

_'Nothin'. I ain't got no clue how long it takes or if this is normal,' _Logan projected back in disgust.

"It is clear your love for your daughter is very deep." Ororo's attention was fully on Danielle. "You should continue to tell her and not give up hope."

"I know you're right, but it's hard to keep hoping after so long." Taking one of Melody's hands in hers, she stroked her daughter's hair. "I should bring in a beautician to cut her hair, but I haven't been able to bring myself to do it. Melody loved my hair when it was long and I thought she might like it this way."

"When she wakes, it can be cut if she doesn't like it," Ororo reassured her, placing a hand on the woman's back. It was heartbreaking for her to listen to Danielle as the only thing she could think of was her daughter. She had stated several times that she wasn't a good mother and had failed her daughter, blaming herself for what had happened. Apparently, Danielle had married 'beneath' her social status and her parents had refused to give them money. To support their lifestyle and unwilling to get an actual job, her husband had become a drug dealer. After his death and Melody's near death, her father had again taken care of them.

Because she was touching her, Ororo felt Danielle jump.

Eyes wide, Melody's mother whispered, "Her fingers moved. That's never happened before."

Logan heard a change in the girl's heartbeat at the same time the monitors beeped.

"Oh my God!" Danielle went into a panic, thinking there was a change for the worse. "Melody! Oh God, don't die Melody! Please don't die! I love you, I really do!"

Relieved, Logan could have told her that it was just the opposite, Melody wasn't dying but waking up. He thought it best to let her find out on her own though.

The other X-Men stepped back as the housekeeper came running, having heard the commotion.

"Judy! Call the doctor!" Danielle shouted.

However, the housekeeper was frozen in shock and just stood there.

Frantically turning to look at her, Danielle repeated her order, "Call the doctor!"

"Ma'am," the housekeeper pointed a shaking finger, "her eyes are open."

Ceasing her flustered movements, she burst into tears again. Melody's eyes were indeed open and her mouth moved as if to speak but no sound was coming out, her voice not working from disuse. Danielle grabbed her and hugged her daughter to her shaking body. "Thank God... I love you so much, Melody. Thank God you've come back to me."

Leaving mother and child alone, the five visitors left while Judy went running to call the doctor as Melody would still medical attention.

On the way back to their vehicle, the wind suddenly blew very hard.

Glancing around, Logan nodded to himself. All was as it should be.

The leaves on the trees were moving with the wind.

* * *

_Five months later..._

"Don't like that Chad kid," Logan grumbled aloud to himself on his way to get a beer after his last training class of the day. "He's too uppity an' know it all."

Now very large in the middle with her child, Jean was again leading a group of new students on a tour of the mansion. Feeling a bit of dejavu, Logan leaned against the wall to let them pass. He hoped Jean would keep going as he didn't feel like making nice for more kids, but he knew she wouldn't.

Pausing the group, she shot him a look which clearly said 'behave'. "Boys and girls, this is Logan. You'll all get to know him better when you have classes with him. He'll work with you on your mutant abilities and teaches self-defense."

Resigned, Logan nodded at them, managing a smile that ended up being a ferocious baring of teeth. Several students stepped back in fear.

"Let's move on, shall we?" Jean said to the group hurriedly, gesturing down the hall. Following her direction, they did as instructed with many looking at him over their shoulder.

However, a young teen with long curly blond hair and bright green eyes stayed behind. Unlike the others, she was seemingly unafraid and looked at him in fascination. Holding out a hand, she said, "Hi, my name's Melody."

Nostils flaring as he breathed in her unique scent, Logan ignore the hand. He looked at her from head to toe, taking in the new blue-jeans and hot-pink t-shirt before meeting her eyes. There was no sign of recognition. Swallowing, he managed to get out through his tight throat, "Ya oughtta stay with the others, Melody."

"Okay!" She smiled brightly at him. "I'll see you around, Mr Logan!"

As she ran to catch up with the others, he called out, "It's just Logan!"

Continuing to his original destination, he could still smell her in the hall and hear her footsteps. But just to be sure, Logan stopped and turned to look back again.

Melody was still there, standing at the back of the group. She waved at him and Logan knew this time Melody was seen by everyone because of the way the other students reacted to her actions.

The lost child had found her way home. That she had ended up back here was one of life's little ironies and he wasn't going to dwell on it.

The end.

* * *

note: A little different than my usual story, huh? And I suppose some might say it's not much of a ghost story but I liked it so I don't care. 

Okay, now did everyone get that Melody was the girl in the last chapter of "Ordinary People"? She talked to Maggie. So I've got her in my 'student pool' of secondary characters and any time an unimportant student might be needed there's a possibility Melody will be used. I just realized, my secondary character pools are getting a little big.

Now, I have an idea and the possibility of a first chapter for a story about Morgan. I like her alot. She has such possibilities. But I now have at least SIX stories which are started but just petered out waiting for more inspiration - which comes and goes. It happened that way for the Jenny stories too. Anyway, if people want me to post these partial stories than I will but no promises whatsoever as to when they'd be finished, so if anyone has an opinion on that feel free to email me, my address is on my bio at the bottom of the page. Otherwise I promised to post the rest of what I have of "What Might Have Been", so that's next.

I hope everone liked my little "ghost" story. Maybe the next time I do one the ghost will actually be dead.

Thanks for reading and the support,  
Dizi


End file.
